


kiss me

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lacrosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf femslash bingo. </p>
<p>Laura and Allison's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

“She’s good.”

Laura glanced at Derek as he sat down on the bleachers next to her. He tugged Stiles onto his lap and Laura rolled her eyes, looking away, back down at the field. 

Allison _was_ good. She was amazing. It wasn’t exactly news to Laura; she’d gone to a few of Allison’s lacrosse practices, she knew how good she was at the sport. But there was something exhilarating about watching her sort-of girlfriend kick the rival team’s ass.

Kira, the captain of the team, tore across the field, scoring a goal, and Laura stood with everyone else, whistling and cheering. Next to her, Lydia held up a big glittery sign, waving it around until Cora saw it and offered a thumbs up to her girlfriend.

Laura tucked her hands in her pockets as she sat down again, breath puffing white in front of her. She and Allison had known each other since freshman, had been friends since sophomore, but had only been dating for a few weeks. They were still at the hand holding stage.

(Lydia had laughed when she heard that, said she and Cora had been sleeping together since day one, and Laura’d had to walk out because she _really_ didn’t need to hear that about her kid sister.)

But Allison wanted to take it slow and that was good. Laura hadn’t dated anyone since Jennifer and taking it steady was what she needed.

It just...wasn’t so easy when Allison was so freaking cute. Especially in shorts with that determined look on her face as she played.

Allison scored a goal and Laura leapt to her feet, whistling loud and sharp, and Allison looked up until she caught sight of her. She gave a little wave and Laura knew she had a goofy smile on her face. 

It was Kira who scored the winning goal and everyone erupted into cheering. The team hugged each other and Laura followed Lydia down onto the field, trying to find Allison.

“Laura!”

She turned and just managed to catch Allison as she ran and jumped at her. She gripped Allison’s thighs to keep her up, Allison’s arms snaking around her shoulders. She’d taken her helmet off and her ponytail was a mess, her face flushed, but she was grinning wide, showing off her dimples, and her gaze was bright and excited.

“We won!” 

“Yeah, you did,” Laura smiled. “You kicked ass, babe.”

Allison grinned and leaned in, kissing her. Laura blinked, taking a second to register that Allison was _kissing_ her, before she closed her eyes, kissing her back, slow and deep. Her stomach felt all fluttery and a warm kind of happiness filled her heart.

Allison pulled back, looking at her for a moment before she smiled. “Winner’s get kisses, right?”

“Winner’s get _all_ the kisses,” Laura agreed and leaned in, kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
